


My Confession to You

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Super Smash Brothers One-Shots [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Slight out of character, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: "I might as well say this. I'm in love. Yeah, you heard me. I'm actually in love with someone who goes by the name Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Dark Pit X Zelda one-shot. No flaming please.





	My Confession to You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Once again, this is EternityTsubasa here with another Dark Pit X Zelda one-shot. I typed it up on my phone and submitted it on my desktop computer. Summer is getting near and there's only less than a week until this school year is done. I got nothing more to say. Enjoy!
> 
> I, EternityTsubasa, hearby declare that I do not own Super Smash Brothers or the characters in this one-shot. Everything is owned by Nintendo.
> 
> If you don't like the one-shot, don't read or flame about it. Haters, just hit the back button and read something else.

**Dark Pit's Point of View**

I was just outside in the Smash Mansion minding my own personal business. It was a good thing that Pit-stain and that goddess are not following me or I would have been mad right now. It's just that I don't wanna be followed by someone else who will obviously get on my nerves. Well, Pit-stain is the type of person who would be goofing around me the most out of those two, but I'm glad he's not with me. He went shopping with his pinky girlfriend and...her. I might as well say this. I'm in love. Yeah, you heard me. I'm actually in love with someone who goes by the name Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I just call her 'Princess' for a nickname since it seems to be satisfying. But why did I fall in love with her? Could it be her kind and gentleness that influenced me? Can it be her shiny and beautiful eyes that pierced my soul? Would it be her beautiful appearance that had me stunned? I kept asking myself these questions several times that I couldn't even find a damn answer.

"Princess, why did I fall in love with you?" I said to myself.

Until then, I saw Pit-stain with that Peach girl with him. I gave those two one hating look, but they didn't seem to even notice me giving this off. Once I looked away from them, I saw her. The Princess of Hyrule, but when I looked at her, you wouldn't believe the amazement in my eyes, she was more beautiful.

She is wearing a purple sundress that has white polka dots. Her hair is entirely down and she has a purple headband with white polka dots. Instead of wearing the white pantyhose and the brown boots she usually wears, she is wearing purple Mary Jane shoes and white frilly socks. This is a perfect matching outfit that can make her more beautiful that I was left speechless. When she noticed me looking at her, she smiled at me. Her pure smile can lift my spirits up whenever I feel down. She began to walk towards me and I decided to walk towards her as well at the same time.

"Good afternoon, Dark Pit," she greeted.  
"Afternoon, Princess," I greeted back.  
"Do you like my outfit?" she asked me.  
"Well...I...um..."

_Damn it! Just say something about it!_ I thought.

"You look beautiful..." I responded.  
"Thank you," she replied.

My face went red when she spoke that. Did I literally just said that?!

_Well, I might as well tell her_ , I thought.

"Princess...I have a confession to make," I spoke to her.  
"What is it, Dark Pit? Tell me."

_Well, it's now or never..._

"I...I'm...I'm in love with you," I confessed.  
"Really?" the princess asked me.

I looked at her. She was blushing and seems to be surprised to listen to my confession.

"Yeah. This whole time, I didn't know I had feelings for someone that I couldn't find out who it was. Then, I suddenly realized that these special feelings was love and that someone I felt for...was you," I confessed even more.  
"Oh, Dark Pit..."  
"But, you like that Link guy and you guys are together and in a relationship, so--"  
"Dark Pit."

I stop for a brief moment and see her simply smiling at me.

"Me and Link aren't together. We're just friends. Besides, he has somebody else now."  
"Wait, you guys aren't together?"  
"No, but...I also love you too. I fell in love you ever since you arrived in the Smash Mansion. Although you've been picked and bullied by some people here, you either stood up to them or have me or anyone else help you."  
"Princess, I didn't need anyone's help, but you always come for me. I--"

Before I could say any more words, I was suddenly silenced by her lips. She press her lips against my own lips. I was surprised to see that she is kissing me, but...I enjoy it. I kiss back, but with a little more passionate. After our kiss, we broke each other apart for air. I gave my princess a small smile. Everything went silent until I decided to ask her a question.

"Can I ask you something else?" I spoke.  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"How about I take you out to dinner tonight?"  
"Well..." "Unless if you have something else to do tonight, that's fine."  
"I'm free for tonight, so yes. I'll be glad to attend dinner with you."  
"Sounds good."  
"Does this makes us a couple now?"  
"Yeah, it does."

We held hands and and walked back inside the Smash Mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the one-shot, please kudo and comment about it. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
